thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150727093540/@comment-25065826-20150802112024
It's them. I run at Hannah, wrap my arms around her, and my eyes water. She doesn't react. I look up to her, and her eyes are sad, confused and angry when they meet mine. But, most of all, there's fear. She's scared of me. And as my heart crumbles, I get a feeling of choking, and my legs loosen, and that's when her arms come around me. Her hand strays from my back and her fingers meet my scar, and I feel like death. But her touch fades and she pulls me tighter to her chest, and a smile breaks her face, her eyes watery now, and... I remember what I'd been yearning for for so long. But as I open my eyes, Tom comes into view. Tom, who I wrote off as dead, alive in front of me. He looks like he's risen from the dead. His eyes are vacant, he's looking down the path, and his hand hangs in the air where it was just wrapped by Hannah's. But his face is covered in plasters, with cuts and scabs healing, and bruises fading. Something's wrong. "How?" I ask Hannah, my voice muffled. How is he alive? I want to hug him, but I get the impression I'll be the only one happy. "I'll tell you later", she says. Smiles once more, and steps back, with her hands on my shoulders. I step backwards, and my eyes meet a tall guy's. He's in conversation with Mr Mysterious, and looks way too business-like for this joining of groups to be coincidental. I need to keep my wits about me. But my eyes are whisked away by Johnny, who smiles at me and re-engages conversation with Doug. I can't believe it's them. It's them. And a weight lifts. Until I realise that Emma isn't here. And I feel worse than I started. Before my face falls, the new guy speaks up - "We should go back to my place, I feel too vulnerable out here. Everyone, we're moving, come on." I follow, staying next to Hannah and Tom, and ask my sister what this guy's name is. "I don't know", she says, "but we all just call him Dealer. That's his power - he can switch powers with people. So I guess he has two powers at once." Damn. Doug asks something I can't quite make out, and a loud, rough voice answers from the Dealer. Something about this not being a bad area to stay in, despite being filled with people. Apparently they're all too rich to care. We reach his house... And, wow. It's massive. With a small front garden either side of a perfect path, with perfect plants and symmetry. Going through the front door, the massiveness gets... bigger. A ceiling miles above me, with a staircase people would kill for, and doors all the way down the hall. My ears prick up. "Hannah, give them a little tour?" She smiles: "This way people!" Up the stairs, I'm not by any means disappointed. With plenty of bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a lounge, it could almost be a house itself. Ages later, we're downstairs, looking at the: Two living rooms, two kitchens, four bathrooms, and excessive other rooms with no purpose, but when you're this rich, why not? Somehow I'm doubting he got this mansion with money. An 18 or so year old guy I don't recognise walks from one of the kitchens, and his finger taps my hand as he walks past, going upstairs. He pulls a face, looks at my eyes, and walks up the staircase. "Don't worry, he's meant to be here." She whispers the next thing to me. "But he just read your power. Well, he should have, but that looks makes me think he didn't." Maybe the drugs from the food at Quantum. I haven't got my power back yet, anyway. Mr Mysterious is nowhere to be seen, but the Dealer is slumped in a chair, ironically wearing a tie, watching a TV that isn't far off a cinema screen. Doug stops in the doorway, mouth fallen open, and his eyes in disbelief. "Can I get any of you any food?" Hannah asks. "Crap, yeah, sorry! I forgot to ask! Make yourselves at home, people!" The Dealer says. He sits up, but after a few seconds he's slumped again. Doug leaps from his chair, and joins us in one of the kitchens. Hannah holds out a packet of biscuits, bread and sandwich fillings, and says there's plenty more in the kitchen 'down the corridor'. He's off, with two biscuits in his mouth. "Damn." Hannah says. "Gotta say, I can't blame him, I am so hungry, you have no idea." Hannah hands me an armful of sandwich fillings and bread, and I get to business making some as she makes drinks. Tom makes his way into the kitchen, walking aimlessly, stopping every now and then down the corridor until he gets to us, where his hand reaches for Hannah's, which is already there for his to hold onto. "What happened?" I ask, quietly. Hannah answers after a few seconds and a sigh. "Um... Well, after you and Emma got... Um, captured, er, me, Johnny and Michael were wandering around, avoiding people, when one day, we were in a village getting supplies when someone saw Michael's eyes... You know he actually had powers all along? He said it's something to do with fear. But anyway, apparently someone saw his purple eyes, and called police. We were in a fight for a bit, until when we were about to get caught, when Mr Dealer over here comes and saves us. Michael disappears, and me and Johnny are kind of forced to join him afterwards. But I said that we would join, provided I can have my brother back... I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were alive, and I... Well, anyway, in the meantime, I join with him, after he said he could get him back for me. And then one day, Tom appears. Out of nowhere. And... That's how I'm here." She finishes with the drinks, takes them through, holding them on a tray with one hand whilst Tom grips her other one. He's in a state. Something's changed his mind. Hannah appears again a few minutes later, and I explain my side of the story, from being captured, Pluto, to escaping, to Mecca, to Quantum, to the messed up state my scar is in... And it's at Emma's bit which my eyes water. I manage to get it all out, but by the end I'm a wreck, in Hannah's arms yet again. And as we're walking from the kitchen, making sure my eye loses its bloodshot colour, the door to the next room opens, and Mr Mysterious comes out. He looks at me for a second, then I lose sight of his as he walks through the curves and doorways of the building. And that's when I realise I seriously need to watch everything I do here. The size of the building hides the lack of privacy it gives you. Me and Hannah make our way to the occupied lounge, sit down, and within a few minutes on the cushions of this chair, my head lolls and I fall asleep, just after hearing Doug snore from the chair next to me.